


Secret Meetings

by Okami01



Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude and Dimitri have been making out in the library a lot. They decide to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning sexual content - Blow jobs and stuff

For now, Claude and Dimitri were supposed to keeping their relationship a secret. Not that either of them was ashamed of what they were doing. Quite the contrary really. It was just too much to explain. With things the way that they were in Fargues and Fodlan's relationship with Almarya.

It was easier this way because, like this, Claude doesn't have to meet anyone's expectations. Neither of them does. No pressure, just fun. They're always managed to have quite a bit of that. They were friends with benefits if you were to call them anything. Claude really did consider Dimitri a friend. He'd grown attached to him in a way. This might not be the best way of showing it, but it was working well for now. 

The library was quite in the middle of the night, thankfully. No one around judging them, no one to have to worry about. 

Expect for Dimitri who looked very worried.

"Besides, meeting like this is kind of hot," Claude whispers.   
He takes a moment to admire Dimitri in his casual wear. Soft gauze running low and revealing his toned chest.   
Dimitri looks worried like he does most nights. 

" Are you sure we should be meeting here?"

" The trick to having a secret rendezvous is to go somewhere that they don't expect."

"Oh, I see."   
Dimitri was worried enough for the both of them. Least Claude could do was pretend not to be worried. 

Claude pulls Dimitri down gently so that their lips meet.   
Missions and studies got in the way of things. It had been a week since they'd last met like this. Not that long and yet far to long a wait.

" I missed you," Claude whispers. " I wanted to do this for a while."

Dimitri blushes and looks off into the distance.   
He wraps his arms around Claude's waist.   
He leans forward again, their tounges meet. Soft moans feel the room.  
At some point they part, only to draw together again.   
Claude's lip is bitten. Dimitri growls.   
Afterward, he always seems embarrassed about what they've done. Claude wonders if this is why. Claude doesn't mind. In fact, he enjoys it. That Dimitri lets down his guard enough for him to see more of him. Claude is all too eager to take whatever he can.

Bodies pressed up against each other. Hands roaming over Claude's waist. He moans loudly and Dimitri presses in deeper. There's something hard pressing into him. At the same time, Claude can feel himself reacting. He touches Dimitri tentatively. The blonde bucks his hips into Claude so hard that they both nearly fall over. 

Claude laughs to cover up how hard he's breathing. Normally, they're both satisfied with making out, touching each other. He supposes that's changed.

" Woah...Dimitri. You sure are eager tonight. Is this why you wanted to hurry off to your bedchambers?"  
Dimitri somehow turns an even brighter shade of pink. He's breathing hard too. Rocks his hips into Claude almost absentmindedly before freezing.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Claude It was so presumptuous of me I-"

Claude smiles. " We're here, making out in the library. I don't think it's presumptuous at all."

Dimitri looks away again.

" Is this what you want?"

Dimitri nods slowly. " Yes…"

" Good, I'd like to as well." He lets his hand travel down towards Dimitri's trousers.   
He's thought of doing this before. Fucking Dimitri. On his knees, letting him cum roughly in his mouth. He doesn't admit to the dreams he's had, each more vivid than the last. Dreams that may very well come true soon. As much as he'd rather do it right here. He doubts Dimitri would be able to relax.

" Maybe I'll be able to tire you out."  
Dimitri leans into Claude and he fights to stay upright.   
" If you don't mind all the books… we could go back to my room."

" I don't mind at all."

"I'm sure we'll be too distracted to notice them. "

Claude leans forward and places a more chaste kiss on Dimitri's cheek. He takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom.   
__________________________  
Whatever plan Claude had towards the beginning quickly dissipates. The second they arrive in his dorm, he barely closes the door and Dimitri has him pinned to the wall. Claude makes the low whining noise that he didn't know he could make before he'd started making out with Dimitri. 

Dimitri's hands roam over Claude's body roughly. His hands settle on the back of Claude's back, pulling him closer as he kisses him roughly. The taste of blood coats his mouth. He can practically see the bruise forming on his lip. 

The blonde pulls back. If only for a moment to catch his breath. Seconds later his tongue is back on Claude's skin. Licking, sucking and leaving marks that he'll need to hide later. Claude can feel Dimitri's erection through his clothes. Dimitri's eyes are wild and hungry. Claude likes it when he lets himself go. There's something he's hiding, something he's keeping bottled up. If Claude can help him work through it then he will, especially like this. 

Dimitri's hands are roughly working their way through Claude's shirt, nearly ripping the fabric. Somehow, Claude manages to palm Dimitri's cock through his clothes. The blonde looks up, startled.

Claude smiles. " I want to... touch you," he says in an extremely out of breath voice.

Dimitri's eyes soften, he looks up in alarm. "You… don't need to do that," he moans. Claude likes to hear it. 

" What, Dimitri." You can dish it out but you can't take it?" He can't help. but tease.

Dimitri shutters, his eyes half lid. He's so sensitive.   
" No, it's just ...I want to make you feel good."  
He looks so genuinely worried, through his arousal.   
Claude wants to feel Dimitri's hands in his hair. He wants to get his mouth around what he's sure has to be a huge cock. He wants to be filled with hot cum. He wants Dimitri to be rough with him. At the same time, he wants to tease Dimitri, bring him over the edge. He can't seem to decide which is better. Spent way to much time thinking about the things between them. Fantasizing about them at night with only his own fingers to please himself. 

The look Dimitri gives him makes him want to melt. " We… we can both feel good. Wasn't that always the point of all of this?" 

Dimitri looks confused and Claude assumes it's because isn't really experienced. Not that Claude himself really is but he's read every book he could find on the subject. Considering the amount of time outside the monastery to accomplish it, he thinks it quite a feat.

"Here, lay down," Claude says grabbing his shoulders. 

Dimitri complies with a very confused expression on his face. Claude lays down, facing the opposite direction, tempting as it is to settle down and cuddle.   
He undoes his own pants quickly, throwing them off to the side, before hovering over Dimitri's. " We can blow each other, you know?"

It takes Dimitri so long to answer that Claude really wonders if he does.

" Claude, are you sure about th- ah."  
Claude licks the tip of his cock. " Yes, I really am. Dimitri, you seem to think otherwise but you derive pleasure too."  
He gets a sort of disagreeable grunt in return. Then a series of soft moans and a hushed "alright, if you insist," as he licks up and down the shaft. 

" Isn't chivalry about being honorable and helping your friends?" 

" C-Claude I don't think giving your friends blow jobs has anything to do with chivalry." He wishes they were face to face so he could see Dimitri blush. He can tell he is. 

" You're always trying to give, Dimitri." Claude licks down his shaft again. " Why don't you take. Let me take care of you? Let yourself feel good?"

He hears a loud moan in response. Claude can't wait any longer. 

Finally, he starts to put his mouth around the base. Big as Dimitri's cock is, he nearly has to dislocate his jaw to fit him inside. It's better in real life than in his fantasies. Dimitri groans and buckles underneath him.   
His head bobs up and down. 

Cum pours into Claude's mouth. He swallows in gulps and then pulls back to catch his breath. 

" Oh, Claude I'm… I'm so sorry."

Claude lifts up and turns around. Licks his lips. Shakes his head. " You don't need to be. I wanted you to do this."

Dimitri looks up, flushed and sweaty. He stares up at Claude's cock and then back to Claude again.   
" I… I like doing this," he whispers. " Can I… do that to you? What you just did…"

" Yes," Claude says trying to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Dimitri doesn't waste any time. Pulls him down onto his face and sucks roughly. Claude moans and for a moment he's overwhelmed. Dimitri's erection almost hits him in the face.  
" Ah you're hard again, already," Claude half moans, half mutters as Dimitri sucks him hard.   
Dimitri grips Claude's thighs so hard that he's sure there'll be marks.   
After sort of getting his bearings, Claude takes Dimitri's cock in his mouth again and sucks. He gets a pleased hum in response. It's so loud and hot, everything is overwhelming. He cums again and for the second time tonight, his mouth is filled.   
Claude gulps it all up. They pant in silence for a while. His head rests on Dimitri's thigh. He kisses it and then pivots himself around so that they're facing each other. Claude nuzzles into his neck.   
Dimitri's hands move to nuzzle Claude's hair. More softly than anything he's done this evening. " I liked that a lot," he whispers.

Claude thinks of teasing him but decides against it instead. " I liked it too."  
" Really?" Dimitri asks snuggling in closer. " You mean that?"

" I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

" I was just… worried I was taking advantage of you."

" Not possible, if you're happy and I'm happy then it's all good. You deserve to be happy, Dimitri. You know that?" 

Dimitri meets his gaze. He nods, slowly. " And maybe one day we won't need to sneak around.

" Yeah." Claude smiles. Dimitri smiles back, somewhat weakly. His eyes are always clouded with something but it seems a little less so these days. 

"Ah well um, this stuff we should… always do in private."

" That sounds like a good idea. Claude laughs. He's almost surprised by the sound of Dimitri's laugher next to him, the rumbling in his chest that makes Claude want to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> ( i reached 1769 words heh) I promised myself that I wouldn't write smut for Dimiclaudeweek2020 but it was either smut or angst and I can't do angst to those poor fools. Thanks for reading!


End file.
